Harry Drake, Adventurer Extraordinaire
by EbonHwk
Summary: Harry Potter was thought dead when he ran away from Potter manor when he was five. In his place Harry Drake Adventurer rises. Now ten years later and after a botched up score in Paris Harry must to regain his mentors trust in his abilities go back to England and acquire the Flame of Taulos which resides in Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry the "Safest Place in England"WBWL
1. The City of Light

**A/N:So a new story, Harry Drake Adventurer Extraordinaire. In this chapter we have Harry Drake(Potter) arriving in Paris with his latest score, what troubles will the The City of Love hold in store for him**

**Oh ya, note that it may say chapter one this is the prologue and if all goes to plan the shortest chapter in the book**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the idea of Daxter and an Ottesel, or the little cameo of Harry Dresden nor do I own anything else you shall recognize in this story(i say this in advanced as this is the only disclaimer i am writing)**

* * *

_Chapter One The City of Light_

The sound of the train racing over the tracks were the only thing Harry Drake registered, as he lay on the bench in his compartment with his eyes closed. Sitting up, the fifteen year old adventurer opened his bright emerald green eyes, the one feature that usually sealed the deal if he was trying to get into a womans bed and his body and personality weren't enough.

Yawning slightly the boy looked at his duffle that sat innocently on the bench across from his, "Daxter, wake up" he said nudging the bag as the speaker system blared to life and the conductor told the passengers that Paris would be the next stop and they would arrive in five minutes. '_Glad Natalie forced me to lear french' _He ideally thought, remembering the last time he was in France and he missed his stop because he couldn't understand.

Frowning when Daxter didn't acknowledge him, he swiped the bag off the bench, and smirked when he heard an outraged cry, and Daxter his best friend who also happened to be a talking ottesel, a crossbreed offspring of an otter and a weasel. He was an orange ferret like animal, but became very angry if you called him a ferret as Harry learned after he tried clawing his eyes out the first time they met.

"What the hell was that for H" Daxter said glaring at the smirking boy as he climbed out of the duffle which he was using as a makeshift bed.

"Where here" Harry said nodding towards the window as the train pulled up into the station.

"Oh" Daxter said, as the 5'4 fifteen year old shrugged on his black duster which he bought after seeing a wizard in Chicago wearing one that looked like it.

"Come on" Harry said, as he bent down to grab the duffle, and Daxter leapt onto the bench and then his shoulder. Standing up to his full height, he slipped out of the compartment, and with a years fine tuned grace, slipped past all the other passengers who were trying to get off the train while relieving a few from their wallets.

Hopping off the train, the teen adventurer chuckled as he patted the pocket on his jacket which he kept the loot in. Turning to proceed towards the exit, he raised an eyebrow as he saw a tall blond man, who was being flanked by four even taller and muscle bound men. "Cassius" he said cheerfully, as Daxter eyes widened, and the ottesel once more leapt onto the duffle.

"Drake" the man, Cassius sneered.

"And what are you doing in Paris, hoping to finally get laid" Harry said, smirking and projecting an outer image of confidence, while inside he was crying like a baby. Well not crying but he was trying desperately to find cover in the bustling train station.

"You have something of ours Drake" Cassius continued, shrugging off the comment on trying to get laid.

"Oh this" Harry said, acting surprised as he lifted the duffle. "No, I think you got the wrong person Cas, this so doesn't suit the whole suit and tie look, maybe try getting a briefcase"

"Stop stalling Drake, we know you took that off of Franklin" Cassius said as he gestured for the four thugs to start walking foreward.

Backing up nervously, Harry winced when his back hit one of the many pillars in the station. Cassius raised a brow, "Whats wrong Drake"

"I was hoping to get through the day without a fight" Harry said shrugging and dropping the duffle, before snapping foreward with a fist that sent the lead thug stumbling back.

This signaled the other thugs to start attacking, and Harry was forced to duck as thug 2 took a swipe for his head. Kicking the thugs legs out from under him, he dived through the legs of thug 3, once more praising the fact that he was a naturally short and slender person. Rolling to his feet, he pivoted bringing his leg up, and kicking the third thug in the temple dropping him down out cold.

Taking a step back as the forth thug threw a punch, he grabbed the fist yanking it towards him as he stepped in, before he turned and flung the thug over his shoulder and into thug 1 as he tried to flank him after regaining his senses from the first punch Harry nailed him with.

The two thugs groaned as Harry smirked "One two and three, now wheres four" he said, before grunting as a fist was buried into his gut. Stumbling back as he tried to bring air back into his winded lungs, his eyes widened, and he ducked down as the thug went for a second punch.

Stepping towards the thug he slammed his right palm into the thugs chest channeling some magic into the hit to send the thug flying. Gasping slightly as he wiped some sweat off his forehead his eyes widened as he heard Daxter cry out "Harry, the score"

Turning around he saw, Daxter trying to get to his feet, and Cassius disappearing into the crowd. Growling "Not this time blondie" he said taking off after Cassius, sweeping Daxter up as he passed him, and his black duster billowing slightly behind him, as shocked french men and woman just watched in awe.

Shouldering past the crowd, he saw Cassius going up the stairs towards the surface. Sprinting after the man, he leapt onto the rail and with years of practiced precision, he ran up the railing with Daxter hanging on for dear life. Kicking off once at the top, he once more channeled his magic, to make a normal leap into an extraordinary one.

Seemingly flying, the fifteen year old crashed into Cassius bring him down to the ground and causing him to lose his grip on the duffle. Rolling of the man, he leapt to his feet as he saw Cassius do the same.

"Paris Cas, and the first five minutes I was here and your already trying to get me banned and deported" Harry said.

"Your the one that stole from the Guild" Cassius growled.

"That was fair game, your just pissed that I just swooped in at the end and swiped the duffle" Harry said glaring at the man.

Cassius growled before charging the boy with surprising speed to the normal eye, but to an eye trained from the age of five to notice even the slightish moment or the fastest it was nothing. Jumping back to avoid the first hit, he stepped in and threw his own punch which Cassius avoided easily. For all the apparent ease that he dealt with the thugs with, against Cassius he was hopelessly outmatched and they both knew it.

Ducking as Cassius sent a fireball at him, he stood up eyes wide as as Cassius fist nailed him in the face. Groaning as he fell to the ground seeing stars, he quickly scrambled to his feet, only for Cassius to be gone with the duffle and the french police to be surrounding him. Blinking the black spots from his eyes, he nervously scratched the back off his head, "I'm assuming it wouldn't matter if I said he started it"

* * *

**A/N: So theres the first Chapter, you meet Harry Drake(Potter), Daxter his sidekick and best friend whos a talking Ottesel, Cassius a man from the Guild, and you see that Harry is a capable fighter there are people better than him and he can be taken by surprise. You learn more about the Guild later, about what was in the duffle next chapter most likely, and what happens now that Harry is surrounded by the Parisian Police. As you most likely saw, the fireball was a distraction and if you really want to know it disappeared as soon as Harry ducked under it. Im not going to demand or beg you to review cause i have more dignity than that but if you do, dont tell me its a great story or its a bad story or i should update soon, ill update when i want to but do tell me how im doing and what i can do to improve, as thats what reviewing is for, though i wont go piss crazy if you just write good chapter. Next in Harry Drake Adventurer Extraordinaire its Harry stint in custody, some stuff about his past and the mysterious duffle and who Harry was bringing it to**

**EbonHwk Out **


	2. Nightmares in Paris

**A/N:The next chapter, in it we see some of harrys past, he gets bailed and we meet his mentor/father along with learn about harrys next adventure, not much to say except sorry its short again, but that just seemed like the best place to end it**

* * *

_Chapter Two, Nightmares in Paris_

_A five year old Harry Potter grinned as he stared at himself in the mirror, today was the big family photo day and he had put on his suit all by himself, his mummy and daddy would be so proud. _

_Adjusting the collar on his shirt, the little boy turned around and ran out of his small room excitedly. Quickly going down the many stairs, the boys grin faded when he heard voices in the room where the photos were to be taken._

_"Yes yes, now Mrs Potter a little closer to Mr Potter, Hope big smile, perfect" were the words of the photographer._

_Slowly stepping up to the doorway he saw the photographer starting to take the photo of his mum, dad and twin sister. In that moment something broke inside of the normally happy five year old._

_After years(well two because he didn't understand before) of being ignored by his parents who would rather play with Hope than him, years of pushing it off thinking they'd just forgotten, this was enough. For today they showed that he was not apart of their family._

_And in this rage the five year old barely registered his magic roaring with him, what he did register was being painfully yanked by the arm. Yelping he saw the room in ruin, his sister crying while his mother tried to calm her and the photographer unconscious. And in it all was his father dragging him away from the room by his arm with a look of rage._

* * *

Gasping awake Harry Drake panted as the last bits of the memory was pushed to the bowels of his mind. Looking around he saw that he was still in the holding cell the Parisian Police had thrown him in after being arrested at the train station.

Frowning as he tried to recall why he was reliving the key moment that lead to him running away. After having been dragged off, James Potter beat him for the first time, though the man had felt truly horrified by his actions and had spent all day the next day healing him, it didn't stop Harry from running away the day after he was healed.

Not recalling any reason for him to have dreamed it again, the boy instead got up and walked towards the cell door. Flattening the left side of his face against the bars, he could see the guard at his desk and called out, "Oi, guard mind giving me a tennis ball" in french.

What he got in return was a heated reply to shut up and sit down. Rolling his eyes the adventurer sat back down on the bench he had slept on for what seemed to have been only an hour, but as the window in the cell was to high up for his short form to see through he couldn't really tell.

Suddenly his acute hearing picked up footsteps. Afterwards hearing a short and whispered conversation. Before the guard came up to the cell and unlocked it, "You've been bailed" the french man said gesturing for him to get out and stop wasting his time.

After getting out of the cell the policeman lead him to a cupboard and took out his duster and some other knickknacks he had had in his pockets. "The items that were on you upon your arrest"

Replacing the knickknacks in his pockets and shrugging on the duster he followed the cop, and nearly wet himself upon seeing his mentor/father figured enraged glare. "Come on" the man, Mathias Fox barked. Mathias was a man of average hight, but still could be very imposing with his bald and scarred head and dark brown, almost black eyes. The man wore a suit like Cassius, but unlike Cassius he didn't lose any fear factor with it.

"Fox" Harry said with a nervous smile, only to get a glare in return.

Fox, as Harry and Daxter called him. Had found Harry a week after he had run away and had taken him in while teaching him the tricks of the trade, and in the early year he had gone on all of Harry's adventures with him. But now the man who was passed him prime took a backseat to research tombs and plan scores.

Following the man out and into the small black car that stood parked right out side the station, Harry gulped as he saw Daxter sitting in the backseat avoiding eye contact.

Ten minutes into the drive, Harry couldn't take the silence and said "So..." only to be interrupted by Fox.

"I cant believe you Harry. Not only do you lose the score to Cassius you get arrested. I mean there was ten million American dollars in that duffle and Cassius and the guild now have it" Fox yelled.

"Hey I tired" Harry protested.

"Tried, you tried. Harry the minute you saw Cassius you should have apparated, not stood and fought like an idiot. You know you cant take Cassius, I know and sure as hell Cassius does to and yet you still stand there like and idiot"

"I" Harry feebly started.

"No shut up Harry I'm not done yet. You let your arrogance and want for a fight cloud your judgment and that is not at all what I taught you. So now I'm starting to think that I cant trust with jobs." Fox said, calming slightly.

"What cant trust me, I've been doing this for almost ten years and its just one botched up score" Harry protested.

"You got arrested Harry, remember the first rule huh, dont let any type of government worker or cop feel the need to be suspicious of you." Fox said his hands gripping the wheel tighter causing his knuckles to go white.

"Then how do I regain your trust" Harry said crossing his arms.

Fox let a smirk creep onto his face, "Glad you asked, to regain my trust your going to steal the Taulos Flame. Which is in Hogwarts, England"

"So to regain your trust after losing it while stealing something is to steal something"

"Harry Harry Harry, the Taulos flame is located in Albus Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts, the safest place in England. If you can steal it I wont have to doubt your abilities ever again" Fox said smirking as he pulled up in front of an inn.

"Heres where your rooms located, heres the room key and you and Daxter have a year to steal the flame, if you dont, then dont try to find me and for now my phone number will remain the same, if you need to contact me this year" Fox said.

"What" Harry gasped, dont try to find him, he was practically his father.

"Get out Harry, your next adventure is calling, and if you fail...Well lets not think about that"

* * *

**A/N: SO youve met Fox, the final straw to harry running away, learned his sisters name, and his next adventure, you'll learn what the Flame of Taulos or Taulos flame, call it whatever, is soon enough may be next chapter, or the one after that, sorry this is late but it just seemed right to end off here, next chapter will be up when i write it no sooner than that so dont ask or say update soon, and lastly review if you want to tell me whats good and what i can improve on, next chapter will be over 2000 i promise you that and most likely it will be Harry and Daxter going to england and maybe a reunion maybe not if you want to find out follow the story**

**EbonHwk Out **


End file.
